1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of plumbing hardware, and in particular to a cantilevered bracket for supporting plumbing pipes in spaced relation to a building member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plumbing support brackets of the type used to locate and support plumbing pipes in a bay between building members are well known in the art. These brackets are especially useful in locating stub-outs for faucets, showerheads, and the like between wall studs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,451 to Hubbard discloses a simple bracket having pipe receiving openings spaced along its entire length. The bracket is attachable to the outer edges of adjacent studs by inserting fasteners such as nails or screws through fastener openings located intermediate the pipe receiving openings.
Cantilevered brackets for supporting one or more pipes in spaced relation to a building member are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,303,887 and 5,876,000 disclose molded plastic pipe support brackets, either of which may be used as a cantilever to support pipes in spaced relation to a building member or to another pipe. These brackets are sold by Sioux Chief Mfg. Co., Inc. of Peculiar, Mo. under the trademarks Pipe Titan™ and Grid Iron™.
Sioux Chief Mfg. Co., Inc. also sells a Copper Plated Stub out Bracket which is formed of 16 gauge copper plated steel. This is a relatively flat heavy bracket having a mounting tab and an A-shaped pipe support arm which extends outwardly therefrom. The pipe support arm includes a plurality of pipe receiving openings having annular flanges therearound to allow plumbing pipes to be soldered to the bracket.